


Phasing

by KawaiiSavage



Category: Sockathan - Fandom, Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiSavage/pseuds/KawaiiSavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More parts to be added soon :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More parts to be added soon :)

It had been about a month now since Jonathan had met Sock. He knew next to nothing about the green-eyed brunette, save for the fact that he was homicidal and clingy, and with those few facts, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know much else. Sock was always with Jon, even on his days off; constantly annoying him and begging him to kill himself. “Come on, Jonny, dying isn’t THAT bad”, he’d whine, and Jonathan would just put his headphones on and ignore him, as always.

However, Jonathan had noticed that lately Sock actually didn’t seem that bad. He’d never let the short idiot know that, since it would only lead to another discussion of suicide, but he was comforted by at least having someone to call a friend, unlike his life before Sock where he’d have the occasional conversation with maybe one or two other students only when he was paired with them for projects. Sock had a sort of charm to him that Jonathan couldn’t really ignore, and before he knew it, he was actually having conversations with him, and even letting him listen to his music. Sock wouldn’t always understand the lyrics, but he’d try to sing or hum along, dancing around like an idiot, which made Jonathan happy.

One Monday afternoon while walking home from the bus stop, Jonathan and Sock were bickering about the usual “Are you going to kill yourself?” and Jonathan would always just shake his head and tell Sock to lay off the idea. “Well y' know the easiest way to do it-” sock began but was cut off when Jonathan opened the door to see his entire house a mess. Clothes were this way and that, furniture was flipped, and the dog was cowering in the corner of the living room. “Maybe someone broke in,” thought Sock worriedly out-loud. If there really was someone in the house stealing everything, they could discover Jonathan and kill him, causing a complete failure to the brunette’s mission. Then suddenly from the upstairs bathroom, a women’s voice exclaimed, “Ah! Jonny, you’re home!” It was most certainly Jonathan’s mother since she was the only one ever allowed to give Jonathan nicknames. 

His mother ran down the stairs in a nice, crisp white blouse and black pencil skirt with matching shoes, all made up and hair in a loose bun, very unlike her usual hippie-dippy look. “Honey, guess what? I have an interview with the local newspaper for my latest art piece!” She began excitedly, “The local art museum wants to use my painting as their center piece for next month's art show, and the newspaper wants to talk with me! Can you believe it?” Jonathan smiled at his mother and hugged her saying kindly, “Mom, that’s really awesome. I’m so happy for you.” Jonathan’s mother was the only person in the whole world that could make him smile that easily. He loved his mom so much, and every time Sock saw that look on Jonathan’s face, that look of pure, intense love, he couldn’t help but miss his parents even more. “My interview is at five so I want to be there at least thirty minutes early,” She exclaimed. Looking down at his watch, the gray-sweater-clad boy noticed the time was four forty-five.“Uh, mom, you might wanna go now,” he cautioned. For a moment she seemed lost in her own fantasy until she looked up at the bathroom clock, dropped her lipstick and ran out of the house letting her son know she’ll be back later to make dinner. 

Sock liked watching his human counterpart with his mother. She could make him smile just by being in a room, and the mere mention of her made him get all baby-eyed. It made Sock a little jealous, honestly. Following Jonathan up the stairs, Sock began fidgeting with his scarf and thinking for a few moments. “Uh, hey Jonny-boy,” he started “Don’t call me that,” Jonathan snapped back. “I was wondering, y’know…what do you love most about your mom?” That question took the blonde boy by complete surprise. They’d have normal conversations every now and again about music, movies, video games and the like, but never would they have any personal ones. “What’s this all of a sudden?” He questioned. The brunette seemed to grow more uncomfortable until he began again. “It’s just, me being dead and all, I was just curious. I miss my mom a lot, so I just want to know.” Jonathan was in shock. He had no idea how to react to this sudden question.

After a few moments of silence and thought, Jonathan replied, “How she can love me so much even though I can be a pain, like you are.” Sock lit up seeing Jonathan smile again by talking about his mom. He didn’t understand what it was, but when his human was happy, he was happy. Maybe he was just used to him by now? “Okay, now your turn. What did you love most about your mom?” Sock fell quiet as he floated to sit down on the hardwood floor of the teen’s room. He thought for a long while, ‘maybe he didn’t love his mom, I mean he is crazy’, thought Jonathan before the green-eyed teen jumped up and said, “I love how she loved ME even though I was a weirdo!” Jonathan could not hold in his laughter. In one, quick burst, he was rolling on his bed holding his stomach roaring up a storm.Sock joined him in his joyous laughter before the human asked, “Hey, where are your parents right now?” Absolute silence fell in the room. Should Sock really tell Jonathan what he did to his parents? Up until now, he hadn’t asked anything about his life before he died, and he thought it was going to stay that way. If it were any other murder, Sock would go into great detail of his kill, but they were his parents and he loved them dearly. Plus, Sock had never killed people before, only animals. Besides, it had been an accident. He inhaled deeply, “They, uh, they’re…well they’re dead actually.” The mood in the room suddenly changed with those last words hanging in the air. “What happened,” asked Jonathan, suddenly concerned. Sock bit his lip and shut his eyes before speaking again, “I accidently killed them.”

“Accidently? How does someone ‘accidently’ kill their parents?” Jonathan thought frantically. He didn’t know what to feel. Should he be pissed off, or feel bad for the creature? I mean, he said it was an accident, so maybe he should hear him out. “I know what you’re thinking; that it wasn’t really an accident and all, but it was. I would never kill my own parents on my own will. I’d kill everyone else in the world except them. They meant everything to me, and I think about them every single day.” There was that silence again, always following the two somewhere, somehow. The longer the silence lasted, the more nervous Sock grew. After a few thoughts, “I believe you,” said the taller teen, surprising himself. Sock was so happy he couldn’t help but jump for a hug from Jonathan, even though he knew he’d only phase through him. Strangely, the moment he went for a hug, he actually held onto Jonathan for a single second before falling right through him as usual. He actually felt Jonathan for the first time. It was brief, but the brunette could still feel the warmth from the one second hug, The two looked at each other a moment before both saying in unison, “Did that just happen?”


	2. Phasing Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short!!! There's a reason, I promise. The next part will be longer <3

“Jonathan, did that really just,” Sock began before stopping mid way to stare into Jonathan’s eyes. Both just sat in shock trying to comprehend the situation. It wouldn’t have been that big of a deal if Sock was still alive, but being dead, a demon even, didn’t that mean he couldn’t actually touch humans? Any other time he’s tried, he went straight through Jon, so why now? Nothing really made sense about this whole demon thing anyways, but that was the first time in a month the brunette had felt anyone since dying. The only one that’s been able to touch him has been Meph, but his hands were cold and felt unnaturally light on Sock’s small shoulders. Jonathan on the other hand felt warm. Even for that quick second, Sock could feel his warmth and continued to feel it even after falling through him.

As if shaking off the situation, the blonde shrugged and said, “Alright, well, I have homework to do, so I guess I’ll talk to you later,” while raising himself off the bed to walk to his desk. Everytime Jonathan left to do something else other than talk or hang out with Sock, the demon couldn’t help but feel a loneliness overcome him. There wasn’t much to do in Hell, so he’d usually just hang around Jonathan’s house messing around. Sometimes he’d take advantage of the situation and bother the human until he gave up on his homework and just decided to play his guitar or draw. This time, however, Sock needed answers and he knew exactly the being he needed to ask. 

“Why could I touch him?” Sock asked frantically, bursting into the King of Hell’s office. “Touch? You TOUCHED him? How was it?” Mephistopheles winked. “What? No, I mean...I hugged him. Just for a second, and then I just fell through him like normal. What’s going on? I thought I couldn’t actually touch the living” Mephi stood up, putting his arm around the little demon, “I never said you couldn’t touch the living, because actually we can, it just takes a little work,” he began walking Sock to a chair. “Work? What do you mean?” The brunette questioned. “Well ya see, kid, usually demons can’t touch the living because of a deal I made with you-know-who. But, the closer a human gets to a demon, the more the demon is able to touch them. It’s a consent thing.” The demon thought for a moment before asking, “So then, Jonathan is starting to care about me?” His eyes opened wide. “You’re just now noticing? Look, the kid cares more than he let’s on,” Mephi shrugged. Letting everything sink in. Jonathan cared? Sock didn’t know the teen was able to really care about anything else besides his mom and music. But knowing Jonathan cared, that actually made the brunette really happy. He had a friend! “Ya know kid, you can really use this to your advantage. Make him get real close to ya, then get him to off himself.” This was very true.

“Hey, Jonathan, tell me something personal,” Sock asked on the way to the bus stop. With a piece of toast in his mouth, the blonde glared at the other asking, “What? Why are you asking all of a sudden, and no, I won’t tell you anything you don’t already know.” Sock pouted and quivered his lower lip in Jon’s face until he sighed, thought a moment and said, “Fine. I don't have a middle name." A few moments passed in silence before Sock began to snicker then laugh completely out loud. “Are you serious? No middle name? Oh my Providence! How can you not have one?” He just couldn’t help it, but he didn’t expect what the blonde said next. “Okay, what’s your real name, then? There’s no way it’s Sock.” 

Oh no, the dreaded question. “Huh? Why does it matter,” he began to get all flustered by the question. Jonathan finished his toast and raised an eyebrow without saying a word. The demon landed on the ground and kicked at something invisible before saying quietly, “Napoleon. Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski, but it was easier for people to call me Sock because they couldn’t say my last name,” again, silence before Jonathan couldn’t help but burst out in laughter as Sock had before. “Are you serious? Napoleon? Like Napoleon Dyna-” he was cut off by Sock covering his mouth with his hands, “Don’t say it, don’t you dare,” the brunette frowned. Then after a few moments, the two realized what was going on and the demon fell through again like before. It had worked.


	3. Sockathan Part 3

"What the hell, man? What's your deal?" Jonathan nearly shouted as he shivered from the demons touch. "Is there something going on? I'd kinda like to know because it seems to involve me." Sock stared at the teen still shocked that his plan had worked. Before beginning to speak, the bus came to the stop and Jon got in. Through the window Sock could see the blonde put his headphones on and lean back. The brunette was so enthralled with the other teen that he almost missed getting on the bus as well (as if that'd be much of an issue, him being a demon and all). He sat next to his friend and thought a moment on the different plans he could use this new "trick" on while the bus bumped and mumbled to the high school. 

Another boring algebra class was the start of the school day for Jonathan. Sock, however, loved algebra. When he was alive, he was the captain of the mathletes and science team but, of course, he'd never tell Jon that, he could never live that down. Usually, this was when Jon could actually have some time to himself without a little devious demon on his back. Though he hated the class, he could look forward to it every other day to keep Sock occupied. Sock had a different idea, though. "Hey Jon," Sock whispered and, of course the angsty teen ignored him. "Jooooooonny boy. Jon. Jon. JON!" He continued until the blonde stared at him angrily. "I have to tell you something," the demon continued. "Can't it wait till after school?" Jon whispered as quietly as he could without others hearing him. "No, not really. I kinda have to tell you like, right now," the little devil continued. Jonathan went back to ignoring him. "Well," thought Sock, "If I can't TELL him, I'll just SHOW him!" 

As Sock rose from the desk next to Jonathan, the blonde teen looked over and a worried look grew on his face once he felt cold hands on his sides. "Don't. You. Dare." Jon said a little louder than he wanted. "What was that, Jonathan?" His teacher exclaimed, agitated that he once again was talking to himself. "Um, congruent pairs?" The class burst out in laughter at his idiotic answer, but at least he didn't seem to be talking to himself, right? Sock had a devilish grin on his face as he felt Jon get nervous and fidgety. "It's too late, Jonny Boy. I've made up my mind and I'm stickin' to it" Before Jon could try protesting one last time, Sock began to tickle him mercilessly to the point that his laughter could not be held back. The class and teacher stopped and looked back, absolutely befuddled at what was unfolding in the classroom. Everyone wasn't sure what was weirder; Jonathan laughing for no reason, or Jonathan laughing in general? "I'm HAHA sorry, I need to HAAA go to the HAHAHA bathroom!" he said, sprinting to the nearest bathroom he could find with Sock chasing just behind him. 

In the privacy of the bathroom, Jon sat on the floor regaining his breath trying to stop feeling the lasting prickles of the demons fingers. Once everything seemed to calm down, Sock came through the walls, smirking with a look of triumph on his face. "Yknow, you don't have a bad laugh," he proclaimed to the now even more tired teen. "Please don't ever do that again. I don't care if you embarrass me in front of a whole class, just please...never do THAT again," the blonde breathed out. Sock became slightly serious then, "I think you're missing the bigger picture here," he started. Jonathans eyebrows rose slightly. "I, a dead demon, can touch you, a living person. I'll let the sink in first." There was silence for a moment. Then another. Then another, before suddenly, it finally hit Jon. "Oh my god, that means you can actually do things to me...oh my god. How did this happen? Did you know? How did you learn this?" He questioned before Sock put his hands over his mouth like he did before. "Um, Meph taught me," he lied. If he told Jonathan the truth as to why he was able to touch him, he could force himself to hate Sock and Sock wouldn't be able to do it again. Plus, he wanted to see how much Jon really cared for him before revealing his intentions. 

Removing the demons cold yet clammy hands from his mouth, the blonde teen stared for a moment before standing up to think a moment. "So, you can touch me now?" he asked  
"Yep!" Sock replied while touching Jonathan's shoulder to prove his point. Both were obviously a little shaken since the whole situation was new to the both of them, but honestly, it made the brunette happy to be able to touch someone. It hadn't been to long since his death, but still, it was nice to feel warmth instead of cold. He could connect with someone. This warm thought was soon brushed away once he remembered his goal. He needed Jon to off himself somehow.


	4. Sockathan Part 4

The rest of the school day passed with almost no problems minus the few incidents of Sock pestering Jonathan with light touches to make him jolt in his seat. Amazingly, the blonde managed to not get detention that day from the antics and was able to go home once the bell rang. The bus ride home was always nice and quiet, and probably the only time Sock left Jonathan alone which was truly a blessing. As the taller teen sat to start on his homework, the smaller one laid across the bed and closed his eyes. This was their normal routine now. Kinda weird for a demon who was trying to get a human to kill himself, but this was kind of a "special" situation. 

A few hours had passed by before Jonathan's mom called for him upstairs, "Sweetheart, I have news!" The blonde got up and walked down the stairs to greet her with a smile and a hug. The tall woman looked at her son and smiled back, then started to speak, "You know how I had my big interview yesterday, right? And basically it would be the possible kick start for my career?" She paused and waited for his response, which he quickly gave with a nod. "Well, a big company has decided to hire me to paint a mural out on there wall for everyone to see! I was there today discussing the details, and let's just say, we're gonna make it for the rest of the year." The biggest smile appeared across Jonathan's face as he couldn't hold back his genuine happiness for his mom. He hugged her tightly and told her how proud he was to be her son, which touched Sock. To see his human counterpart act this way was really strange to him, but he was glad he could be there for this big moment. He felt his heart flutter a little thinking about all of this, and he thought he would leave the whole "killing himself" thing alone for the rest of the day. Mother and son parted from their hug, and took a moment to let it all sink in. Things were finally looking up, and Jonathan didn't need to worry about his mom anymore. "Hey, let's get dinner started, I wanna hear all about your day," the woman said cheerfully. Jonathan suddenly got a strange look on his face as he was reminded what had happened with Sock at school. A chill ran up his spine. "Uh, yeah...sure," he hesitated. 

Once Jonathan went to sleep, Sock decided it was time he reported to his boss. He had to think of a way to tell him that he really did nothing all day except annoy his human counterpart...again. He began knocking on the door when it suddenly flung open and he was immediately seated in front of satan himself once again. "Alright kid, gimme the good news, the great news, the best news," he jabbered. "Ah well, yknow, another day," the demon stated. Meph made a face of slight annoyance- he knew exactly what that meant and he began to speak again, "listen kid, I know I said there isn't a deadline, but come on, what's holding you back? Do you like the guy or something?" The word "like" his Sock like lightning as he stood up quickly from the chair. "NO! It isn't like that," the brunette claimed before realizing what he'd done. Mephistopheles raised a brow at his employee before letting him go. Sock let the word "like" roll around in his head. That's not really what it was, he was just happy to be around someone. Even when he was alive he never really had anyone he could pal around with like he could with Jonathan. It just had to be friendship, not what Meph thought it was. Plus, he had a JOB to do and he was determined to do it.

The sun rose to the start of a beautiful Saturday, and as usual Jonathan was sleeping in. His mom was busy at her new project so he had the house to himself which usually entailed video games and movies all day. Sock was still thinking about what Mephistopheles said last night until he heard Jonathan wake up upstairs and come down for his usual cereal. He hid in the pantry and waited happily til the door open up, and he cheerfully said, "Hey hot stuff, see anything ya like?" As usual, his advances were ignored. It was way too early for the blonde to even care about the demon floating around him all the time. It wasn't even five minutes before the brunette started again, "so, whats on the daily planner? A jog? A visit to the park? Hanging out with friends?" The demon knew that the only thing his human wanted to do on a Saturday was play video games and watch horror movies, but he of course had to bug him every Saturday about it. Jon didn't even glance up at him, he just kept eating his cereal and looking into his bowl. Sock would always get annoyed when he was ignored, but for some reason today he was extra aggravated about it, so he coyly said, "Yknow, it'd be a greeeeeat day to yknow, kill yourself!" Nothing still. Dang, this human was really getting used to things. The clever demon decided it was time to use his new favorite trick, and moved over next to the hooded boy. Stretching his arms out over dramatically, he prepared himself for a great move and began to once again tickle the blonde. 

There was an immediate reaction to the motion, and the smaller boy loved it. He hadn't tickled the human since earlier in the week when it sent Jonathan into a hysterical fit to the point he had to leave class, and it felt so right doing it again. The taller teen struggled on the floor in a puddle of milk and left over cereal begging for the other to stop, until he had enough and actually grabbed Sock. He had not only touched, but grabbed Sock and then held him down on the floor until he could catch his breath. "I told you...don't ever do that again," he said between gasps for air. The demon blushed from the feeling of both of Jonathan's hands being on him. Sock had touched the other boy many times to mess with him, but never has the taller teen touched him back. It was a really weird, yet satisfying feeling. Almost like it was welcomed all along. He composed himself and retorted, "Well well well, seems you're finally coming around, hot stuff. Yknow, if you really love me, you'll join me in the after life" Making Jonathan click his tongue off the roof of his mouth before letting go.


	5. Chapter 5

Sock couldn't really explain what it felt like being touched by Jonathan like that. It was such a strange feeling to him since it'd been so long that someone could REALLY touch him and of course because it was Jonathan that just made it even weirder. Meph's words from earlier sprang back into his brain with a jolt as the word "like" started to swim around again. He had to shake his head violently to get back to reality as Jonathan let the demon go. 

"What'd I tell you about doing that kinda crap?" Jonathan said angrily before grabbing some paper towels to clean up the mess. Sock wiped the dazed look on his face and replaced it with his usual smug grin before starting back, "Sorry Jon, I just can't keep my hands off ya it seems!" The blonde's eyes rolled hard at the statement; he was way too used to this by now. After the mess was cleaned up, Jon sighed and started up the stairs to take his shower which gave Sock some time to come up with his next plan of action. He really needed Jon to trust him somehow but really how does one get an angsty teen to trust them? "Maybe," the demon thought out loud, "maybe we could actually...talk." He shivered for a moment remembering how weird it was getting to know people when he was alive. People are always so quick to judge and I mean you kill a squirrel and present it to a girl one time and suddenly everyone thinks you're a weirdo! 

 

Really though, what could the two talk about? Their days usually consisted of Sock just following Jonathan around with the casually talking about stuff. Nothing really about each other except when it happened to pop up. They did talk a little about music and made a few jokes now and then but what did they really know about each other besides what they learned from just being around each other? There was a whole world of things they didn't know and up until recently the demon learned that Jonathan didn't even have a middle name! After some more thought, the brunette confidently nodded to himself. Yes, that's what the next move would be...getting to know each other for real.

The scarf-clad teen breathed in deeply while thinking of things to talk about. How did people do this? It really shouldn't be this hard they've known each other for about a month now and really they're around each other 24/7 pretty much so why should this be so hard? It's only Jonathan! For some reason Sock kept thinking about what his boss said earlier and it made his heart pound. He didn't like Jonathan, there was just no way. He's just messing around with him cause its fun...yeah. He could for sure make him kill himself with no problem if he really tried. Nothing wrong with doing things the interesting way. 

The door to the bathroom opened quickly which made the demon jump and nearly scream as Jonathan walked downstairs with still slightly damp hair. For some reason Sock kept staring at the other teens hair just mesmerized. "Is he a natural blonde?" he thought to himself, shocked that he didn't know the answer by now after all the time they spend together. Once again Sock shook his head to break his daze and play it off again with a sly joke. "Hey there ho-Jonathan...miss me?" What the hell was that? Usually there was no problem messing with Jonathan but now...it seems so weird! The brunette's throat just refused to say anything that would come out as flirting!


	6. Chapter 7

Jonathan stared at the demon hard. He knew he was up to something by the way he kept looking at him all day, but what? What kind of tactic was he going to try today to get him to kill himself? Sock breathed in for a moment before asking his question. This had to be put very delicately. "So, h-hot stuff are you a natural blond?" he asked. The look on the teens face was of total befuddlement before he replied, "what the hell? What kind of question is that?" Not so delicate. The brunette quickly responded, "Listen, if you're gonna get all bent outta shape I'm going to assume no?" The annoyed teen just shook his head and walked into the living room. The first attempt didn't go so well, but he didn't let that get him down! He had to find out SOMETHING about his human counterpart. 

"What's your favorite color?"

"Have you broken a bone?"

"What're you afraid of?"

"Why do you wear a hoodie all the time?"

"What's your shoe size?" 

Question after question was thrown at Jonathan throughout the entire day and of course he ignored every single one but as the questions came and went he started getting more agitated. How long was this going to keep up? How far was this going to go? Finally, before the demon could ask another question, the blond looked up and waited for it this time. Just one. Answer just one question and it'd be over. A lengthy breath was heard from Sock before he blurted out, "Have you had your first kiss?" Of course this was the question Jonathan tuned in on. An impish grin came across Sock's face as he said, "I know you heard that one for sure. You're looking right at me!" There was no way out of this one! What kind of goofy, contrived fate was this? The grey-hooded teen thought for a moment on how to answer this question. He really needed to go about this delicately. He paused for a bit before answering, "yeah." In a monotone manner. Cool, okay that seemed pretty delicate but Sock started freaking out immediately.

"What?!" The demon yelled. "How old were you? Did you like them?" he kept asking even more questions. "I don't know I was younger and yeah...I did like her," he trailed off. Sock felt a knot in his stomach and chest form. He wasn't so sure what was wrong. Everyone around that age has had their first kiss so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. The uncomfortable feeling lingered as the brunette tried to fake enthusiasm, "What was her name?" Jonathan sighed and replied, "Why does it matter? It was a while ago and Its all over." Something about that answer didn't sit well with Sock. His counterpart seemed almost sad about his answer but the demon didn't wanna push anymore so he decided to just float above in silence and watch the movie that was just turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for being so so patient with me! I had issues logging into my AO3 account for quite some time but here I am again! Sorry this chapter is so short they will start to get longer again very soon.


End file.
